Tus Locuras
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Contigo la vida no puede ser aburrida...


_Oh este mini lindo one shot se me ocurrió mientras hacía una maraton de canciones melosas xD Y en vez de seguir con Conquistame si puedes, me puse con este jajajaj Ya lo sacaré se los prometo jajaja xD Mientras tanto los dejo con esto. Titulado:_

* * *

**"Tus locuras"**

* * *

El agua nieve caía lentamente en la ciudad, me miras con una sonrisa. Sin palabra algunas, se lo que quieres. No importa que tan ocupados estemos, un momento en el día es totalmente nuestro.

Buscó tu capa de color marfil y te la colocó sobre la espalda y vuelves a sonreír. A pesar del tiempo, hay cosas en ti que son eternas y otras que no paran de sorprenderme.

Realmente la suerte estuvo de mi lado al ponerte en mi camino. Tu sola presencia llena mi vida de una luz cálida, esa luz que lejos de apagarse, se fortalece con los años.

Aunque escuchamos las voces de las chicas llamándonos, las ignoramos. Es un juego entretenido en el que tú corres y me jalas para seguirte el ritmo. No importa la dirección, yo te sigo a donde quieras.

Contigo la vida no puede ser aburrida.

Caminamos por la ciudad tomados de la mano, aunque no tardas en colgarte de mi brazo como una quinceañera. Nuestras miradas y tu risa nos envuelven en un campo alejado de todo, como si sólo existiéramos los dos y nadie más.

¿Qué pensarán nuestros ciudadanos al vernos caminar bajo el agua nieve? Sus caras se muestran sorprendidas, tal vez no pueden creer lo que ven, pero en este momento no importa nada.

Saludamos con nuestras mejores sonrisas como si fuera un paseo formal, pero es lo más informal y loco que he hecho por ti… esta semana.

¿Dónde se habrá quedado mi porte tranquilo y centrado? ¡Lo que hace el amor a las personas enamoradas!

Locuras sin límite, escapadas a escondidas, serenatas a la luz de la majestuosa luna que bendice nuestro amor. ¿Qué no he hecho por ti, mi reina blanca?

Me detengo un momento y veo tu andar tan elegante. Elevas las manos esperando poder tomar algunos de los copos de nieve que caen sobre nosotros, maravillada. Esa niña de la que me enamoré aún radica en ti, y es lo que hace de la vida una aventura sin fin.

—¡Endymion! —sacudo mi cabeza para salir de mis pensamientos y prestarle atención pero las manos en tu cadera indican que me hablabas hace tiempo—. ¡Darien Chiba, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza?!

—Aquí mi amor —respondo atolondradamente y me miras extrañada. Adelantas los pasos que nos separan y te quedas frente a mí—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Pasa algo? —fijo mi mirada en ti, parte de tu cabellera rubia esta pegada en la cara, con mi mano derecha te lo acomodé y te afirmo con la cabeza.

—Estaba pensando en lo que hace el amor con los hombres.

—¿Eh? —una expresión ingenua cubrió todo tu rostro. Eres tan tierna…

—Estaba pensando en todo lo que ha pasado desde que dejamos de ser Serena y Darien y regresamos a ser Serenity y Endymion —te conté con una sonrisa—. Hemos vivido miles de aventuras juntos, y la verdad no me canso… No puedo aburrirme de ti.

—Oh cruel Chiba… ¿Quieres aburrirte de mí? —preguntas con un puchero y el ceño fruncido.

—Oh mi querida Serena —no aguanto las ganas y te aferró contra mí—, nunca, nunca podría aburrirme de ti.

—¡Que bueno! —suspiras aliviada, pero no sé porque tengo la leve sospecha de que algo esta tramando tu cabecilla diabólica—. Darien…

—Dime, ¿qué haremos la semana que viene? —pregunté antes de que hablaras, te separas de mí y abres la boca pero la cierra sin decir nada—. ¡Si no te conociera Serena Tsukino! Puedes ser la poderosa Neo Reina Serenity pero sigues siendo la Serena que conozco.

—No te iba a decir eso —dices esperando que te crea, pero la desilusión es fácil de sentir en tu mirada—. Además si te digo no es divertido —en ese punto, tenías toda la razón.

—Entonces, ¿Qué me ibas a pedir? —me miras con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y dices—. ¿Te queda suficiente dignidad para negarme un beso aquí, ahora y delante de todo el que quiera ver?

_¿No decía yo, que algo planeabas?_

—¿Preguntas por mi dignidad cuando me tienes empapado bajo la lluvia…

—Agua nieve —me interrumpes para corregirme muerta de la risa. Eres una pequeña traviesa…

—Eso, agua nieve, me tienes aquí, bajo el agua nieve, caminando sin importar nada, ¿y me preguntas por un beso?

Tu cara no cree lo que digo, retrocedes un paso pero te afirmó por la espalda y te acercó a mi para poner mis helados labios sobre los tuyos, que no están muy distintos que los míos. Pero no tardan en ponerse tibios.

¡Qué dignidad! ¡Qué el mundo se entere que aunque llevamos siglos juntos aún te amo como el primer día!

Te separas de mí y sonríes.

—Mi querida Neo Reina Serenity, te amo.

—Y yo a ti, mi querido Rey Endymion. Gracias por compartir conmigo cada locura que se me ocurra.

—Tus locuras son inolvidables si las compartimos juntos.

Te sonrió y me regresas la sonrisa poniéndonos de camino de regreso al palacio. Mañana será otro día y de seguro otra nueva locura nos espera.

* * *

Bye!

Aquatic~


End file.
